


Tryst

by antoinetteforsythe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe
Summary: “You know, I watched the footage for Mrs. Smith’s documentary.”A crumb for a crumb.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 18





	Tryst

“You know, I watched the footage for Mrs. Smith’s documentary.”

“Did you?”

“Was that really how you wanted to memorialize me?”

Toni shrugged one shoulder and avoided his eyes. “It was the first thing that came to mind.”

“After two years?” His tone was teasing. “I didn’t think you found it that memorable.”

“I never said that.”

Jughead took a step towards her. “I missed that jacket. I’ve missed you.” His fingertips brushed her cheek.

“What are you doing?” she breathed. “Are we still pretending?”

“What? No.” He dropped his hand. She missed it.

“Good,” she said, and kissed him.


End file.
